Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the concealment of trailer hitches mounted to the rear of a vehicle and, in particular, to a decorative fascia matching the vehicle body style and mountable to the rear of the vehicle proximate the bumper to enclose the bumper assembly while permitting access to the hitch for connecting a trailer. II. Description of the Prior Art
The increased popularity of utility vehicles has created a conflict between the aesthetic desires of the vehicle owner with the utilitarian structure of heavy duty components. Increasingly, hitches for towing trailers have become standard equipment on such utility vehicles. Alternatively, the hitch may be installed as an after-market item by a hitch manufacturer/distributor. A wellknown type of heavy duty trailer hitch is attached directly to the vehicle frame proximate the rear bumper. The hitch includes a crossbeam having end flanges for mounting to the frame and a hitch sleeve mounted to a midpoint of the crossbeam. A hitch ball is removably received within the hitch sleeve. Unfortunately, most of the hitch assembly is exposed to the rear of the vehicle detracting from the appearance of the vehicle.
In order to improve the appearance of the vehicle, manufacturers have integrated the hitch directly into the vehicle frame and bumper. The hitch ball extends through the bumper for connection to a trailer. However such hitch assemblies must be installed during manufacture of the vehicle providing no flexibility for the vehicle owners. Such bumper covers do not hide after-market hitches which are installed below the bumper.
Other hitch concealing assemblies include entire counterparts forming a part of bumper out of which the hitch may be pivotably deployed.